


Cafe Hearts (JungHoon)

by mitsukiyomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, coffee love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukiyomi/pseuds/mitsukiyomi





	Cafe Hearts (JungHoon)

Cafe Hearts (JungHoon)  
Pairing: Jeon Jungkook and Lee Jihoon  
Time Line: 2015 December 19 - Present

#1 First Meeting - Boyfriends

**_2015 December 19 (Jungkook)_ **

School is over with, but Jungkook still finds himself incredibly busy. He knows that most of it is probably him trying to find things to do to keep his mind off of how lonely he is right now. Since he doesn’t have anyone to focus his attention on, he offered to pick up more hours at the café—he can use the extra change, anyway. He’s been working harder on dance and starting new art projects to get some frustrations and feelings out. Lately, he’s really considering Seokjin’s offer of becoming partners at the café so that he can work on expanding the business, and it just seems like a good idea.

After working here for the short amount of time that he has, he’s really grown attach to this place. He can see why Seokjin likes it so much. Seokjin has confidence here. It used to be a place that he felt safe, but that might not be the case anymore with Jaewook coming by as frequently as he has. Still, Jungkook can see how this café, and Namjoon, have helped Seokjin grow as a person. It’s provided Jungkook with comfort after his breakup with Jimin, and the people here all like him.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Solbin’s words break into Jungkook’s thoughts as she joins him in the front after clocking in. She’s always in a good mood in the morning. Hell, she’s always in a good mood. Anytime. Jungkook’s never seen her upset, but she seems particularly chipper this morning.

“Just a lot of things,” Jungkook tells her. He has a lot on his mind and on his plate today. “You know, I talked to Jimin hyung the other day. I think I’m definitely ready to move on now. I really needed the closure.”

Solbin smiles. “I know you did,” She says, lightly hitting Jungkook in the arm. “You’re a great kid. You’ll do better.”

“I’m wondering what kinds of things Taehyung likes…” Jungkook says. “You know a lot about him since you’re his friend, right?”

Still smiling, Solbin nods. “Apparently not as much as Jimin, even still,” She laughs. Yeah, no one knows Taehyung as well as Jimin. And no one knows Jimin as well as Taehyung, but Jungkook tried his best to come close. “But yeah, I know a lot about him. Why do you want to know? Thinking about taking him from Jimin?” She teases.

“Hey, even though I said I’m ready to move on, it’s still too soon for those kinds of jokes,” Jungkook pouts.

“Sorry,” Solbin laughs again. “Taehyung likes basically any video game, and he likes lions. He loves musicals, and he also likes cheesy romantic movies about true love. He’s a really simple guy, actually.”

Jungkook and Taehyung were sort of friends before, so Jungkook knows all of those things. He shouldn’t worry too much about it. Taehyung is kind of simple, but, at the same time, one of the most complicated people Jungkook’s ever met. “What about you?” Jungkook asks. “You seem to be unusually happy today.”

“Oh my dear Jungkookie,” Solbin hums as she takes her first customer order of the day. “I’m happy every day.”

“Especially today.” Jungkook points out as he takes the café cup from her and begins making the coffee.

“I’ve finally found a publishing company interested in my work,” It seems like she’s trying to limit the amount of excitement she shows in her voice. “I’m going to be a published author soon.”

And that brings a frown to Jungkook’s face. He really likes Solbin, and he likes spending time with her. Of course he knows that being published is sort of a goal of hers, but he won’t see her anywhere if she quits the café. They never hang out when they’re not at work. This is the only place he’s able to talk to her. “So you’re going to leave me?” Jungkook asks. There’s more disappointment in his voice than he would like to admit his feels right now because he should be happy for her, but he’s being selfish.

She looks confused, but then it seems to click. “I’m not leaving,” It is so reassuring to hear those words, especially when they sound so honest. “This café is the reason I was so inspired to write. In fact, the main setting of my first novel is based on this café. Without working, I don’t think I’d be able to write.”

Traffic in the café today is crazy. Jungkook usually works Saturdays, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen one as busy as this. There’s not really much time for him to converse with Solbin once business picks up, but he doesn’t mind. The faster he has to work, the faster time seems to go by. When business finally slows down, Jungkook is just about to take a break, but one more customer comes in. He almost has to do a double-take because he looks so familiar, but he’s so fucking tiny.

The one standing on the other side of the counter basically looks like a tiny version of Yoongi, and he looks back at Jungkook with expectant eyes. Jungkook is in such awe by his striking similarities to the designer that he even forgets he has a job to do. “S-sorry,” Jungkook says as he walks to the register. He can take care of this one last customer before leaving Solbin on her own for an hour. “It’s just…you look a lot like—”

“Min Yoongi?” The one on the other side of the counter completes Jungkook’s thought. He assumes this person probably gets that a lot. “So I’ve heard that couple of times recently, but I have no relation to him. He’s just my mentor.”

Yoongi? Mentor? Why hasn’t Jungkook heard about this—not from Yoongi, nor from Hoseok? “He never told me he had an apprentice,” Jungkook says.

“You know the boss?” The kid questions.

“Of course,” Jungkook says it like it should be obvious, but it’s really not. Jungkook forgets that Yoongi is actually somewhat of a celebrity and it’s possible for people to know who he is without actually knowing him. “He’s my best friend.”

“It makes sense,” The kid nods. “I actually came here because Hoseokie hyung told me his friend owns the place. Are you Seokjin?”

Jungkook almost laughs because of how cute the other is for asking such a question, but he holds it back. He doesn’t want this kid to think that he’s mocking him or something. “No,” Jungkook points to his nametag. “I’m Jeon Jungkook. Unlike Seokjin hyung, I’m not engaged…in fact, I don’t even have a boyfriend right now. Or a girlfriend.” Jungkook wants to hit his head against the counter for being so weird. This guy didn’t even ask about your relationship status, Kook.

Jungkook was respectful in trying not to laugh, but this kid doesn’t seem to have the same manners as he laughs at Jungkook. It’s not a mocking sort of laugh, though. It’s the sort of laugh someone laughs when they find another person to be cute. “All right, Jungkook,” The kids says. “I’m Lee Jihoon, and I’m also not engaged or married…or even taken for that matter.”

“Jungkook,” Solbin’s voice comes from behind him. “It’s time for your break.”

“Just a second, let me take care of this customer real fast,” Jungkook says and turns back to Jihoon. “So…what can I get for you?”

“I’ll have an Americano,” Jihoon says. Of course he’ll have an Americano. It’s Yoongi’s usual coffee order as well.

Jungkook gets right to making the coffee for Jihoon. When he hands it over, Jihoon asks Jungkook if he’d like to chat during his break. Jungkook agrees, and joins Jihoon at one of the booths after making himself a cup of tea and clocking out for his break. He just can’t get over how much this kid looks like Yoongi, but he’s, like, a cuter version of Yoongi. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were Yoongi hyung’s…brother…” Jungkook slows down at the thought comes to his mind. The crazy thing is, he actually could be Yoongi’s brother. He decides to push that thought aside for now. “So you’re a design student, huh?”

Jihoon nods. “Yep,” Jihoon tells him. “My father doesn’t really like it because he wasn’t able to make it far with an artistic career. He wanted to be a musician, but he didn’t make it very far. Now he just owns a small music store. He wants me to be more successful and choose a more practical career path.”

“My father is artistic, too,” Jungkook tells him. “I’m an art student, but I can relate to you. My brother is really smart, and he has a more practical career path. He’s worried about me finding a job after I graduate.” Jungkook taps the side of his cup. “I think you’ll be fine, though. You have Yoongi hyung teaching you, after all.”

Jihoon sighs. “I wish the boss had that much faith in me,” He says. “All he ever talks about is how bad my designs are.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jungkook says. He hasn’t seen Jihoon’s designs, but Yoongi was the same way to Minwoo when he started as an intern. “I’m sure he believes in you, though. He wouldn’t have accepted you as an apprentice at all if he didn’t think you could do it. That would be a waste of his time.”

Jihoon laughs. “Hoseokie hyung told me the same thing,” He tells Jungkook.

The two continue talking until the end of Jungkook’s break, and Jungkook makes sure to get Jihoon’s number before letting him leave. He kind of felt a real connection while they were talking, and he definitely wants to talk to Jihoon again.

**_2015 December 20 (Jungkook)_ **

Just like most other Sundays, traffic in the café had been fairly slow most of Jungkook’s shift. It doesn’t get interesting until that familiar face walks in right around the time that Jungkook is about to take his break, and he and Jihoon end up having their coffee break together again.

“He didn’t show up at all?” Jihoon asks, referring to the date that Jungkook was supposed to have had yesterday.

Jungkook nods. “I don’t know why. I mean, I know that our first date was kind of a fail, but he’s the one who suggested that we go on a second date together. He even acted like he was going to meet me all the way up until the moment came…and he just didn’t show up. He was such a nice guy, too.”

“He wasn’t,” Jihoon says. “Nice guys don’t lead you on and make you feel like you have a chance when they’re not interested at all. It’s good that you found out by the second date that this wouldn’t work.”

Jungkook smiles. This is seriously on the second hour that these two are talking, but he already feels so comfortable sharing a lot of things with Jihoon. He’s really easy to talk to. “Hey...surely you now about Seokjin hyung and Namjoonie hyung’s wedding by now, right?” Jungkook asks. Jihoon nods. “I was just wondering…do you maybe…I don’t know…would you like to…” He takes a breath, puffs his cheeks and lets it out. “Well, all of my friends are going to have a date. You’re the only friend I have that’s also single, so…”

“We’ve only met twice, and you’re already calling me your friend?” Jihoon asks, almost in a teasing, but intrigued tone.

“Aren’t we, though?” Jungkook asks. It seems like Jihoon intentionally came around Jungkook’s break this time, so he hoped that meant that he was interested in Jungkook at least a little bit.

“Yeah, we’re friends.” Jihoon assures him with a smile. “It’s just…I’m not really interested in a date. I’m trying to focus on my schooling first.”

Jungkook probably won’t ever understand why those words brought so much disappointment to him. He doesn’t like Jihoon. Not in that way. That’s impossible. It’s impossible because they’ve only just met. Jungkook’s never fallen for someone so quickly. Not even Jimin. It’s also important because…he’s not really over Jimin, right? “I-I’m not…I didn’t mean…i-it’s not…” Jungkook pauses and takes a breath just as he did before. “Just for the wedding. I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything. I just don’t want to be the only one without a date.”

“I understand,” Jihoon laughs. “Just for the wedding, I would love to be your date.”

**_2015 December 21 (Jungkook)_ **

The exciting thing about Namjoon and Seokjin’s wedding happening today is that Jungkook doesn’t have to work. In fact, no one at the café has to work. The café is closed for the wedding because it’s happening at the café. It’s cute because it’s the place that Namjoon and Seokjin met. Seokjin might not be coming around there as often with his stalker and all, but there will be so many of his friends and family there today, there’s no reason to worry about that. Jungkook is extremely excited for them because, damn, they fucking deserve each other. Both of them have proved that on numerous occasions.

Jungkook wakes up early in the morning, and he immediately shoots Jihoon a text to make sure that they are still going together. He got stood up once, and he doesn’t really want it to happen a second time. Not to mention, Jihoon agreed to be Jungkook’s ride to the café because he, apparently, has a car. “Jungkook,” Rome calls into Jungkook’s room while tapping on the door. “You have a friend here to see you.”

Jihoon hadn’t even responded to Jungkook’s text yet to say if he’s still coming or not. Could that be him? Jungkook temporarily gives up trying to tie his tie and opens the door. Standing next to his brother is, no doubt, Jihoon. Jungkook immediately smiles when he sees the other. Jihoon is already dressed up and his hair is fixed, and he just looks really nice. That suddenly sends a fluttering feeling through Jungkook’s stomach. He’s never had a date this formal before. Calm down Jungkook. It’s a formal event, but this date is casual. It’s a casual date with a friend. A friend you just met, but, still…a friend. “Hey, just a second,” Jungkook says, holding the tie in his hand. “I’m just, uhm…”

Jihoon smiles, and Jungkook gets the feeling he knows what’s taking him so long. “Let me help you,” He says. He takes the tie from Jungkook’s hand and shoves Jungkook into his bedroom. Being so short, Jihoon makes Jungkook sit on the bed so that he can get the tie around his neck more easily. Jungkook is sure that Jihoon is walking him through the steps on how to tie the tie, but he’s not focusing on what Jihoon is saying. He’s too focused on how close Jihoon is. He too focused on the thought that he could simply lean forward just a little and silence every word coming out of Jihoon’s mouth. “Good?” The word brings him back to reality just on time because the temptation was almost a little too much.

Jungkook looks down at Jihoon’s handiwork, and then to the mirror. It’s perfect. Much better than Jungkook had done on his own. He’s never been very good at tying ties because he doesn’t go to very many formal events. Every time he’s ever had to wear a tie, one of the stylists at the event had been the one to tie it for him, mostly Minwoo. “Yeah, it’s perfect,” Jungkook says. “Thanks.”

This is only the third time he and Jihoon ever met to hang out at all, and it’s just their third day of meeting each other. Jungkook feels like he’s a big embarrassment to himself, but it’s nice because, somehow, it’s not awkward with Jihoon. Jihoon never seems to mock Jungkook or try to make him feel ashamed or embarrassed about himself. “Great,” Jihoon says. He grabs the suit jacket from the bed and hands that to Jungkook. “I’m assuming you can at least get this on yourself.” Jihoon laughs. Even then, his words don’t sound mocking or spiteful or anything of that matter.

“Yes,” Jungkook says as he takes the jacket from Jihoon. “That much, I can do on my own, thank you.”

“Just making sure,” Jihoon chimes back.

**_*_ **

Jungkook is a little shocked when Jihoon takes his hand as he walks Jungkook back up to his apartment. This isn’t supposed to be a real date, right? So why is Jihoon holding his hand? Doesn’t that mean that this is more romantic than he had intended for it to be? “So you now know how crazy my circle of friends can be,” Jungkook says. Honestly, he couldn’t have picked a more perfect time to have his first date with Jihoon. If Jihoon was a potential romantic partner, this would have been the ideal date to see how dedicated he can be to Jungkook. “I’m assuming this is the last time we see each other?”

“You can’t just assume things,” Jihoon says. “If I wasn’t interested in seeing you again, Jungkook, I would have simply dropped you off and drove away.”

The words sound honest, so Jungkook is going to take them as honesty. When the elevator stops, Jihoon and Jungkook get off together, and Jihoon walks with Jungkook until they reach his apartment door. “This was fun,” Jihoon says with a bright smile. “We should really do something like this again sometime.”

“Are you sure you’re not interested in a relationship?” Jungkook questions. He doesn’t mean to, but the words just slip out. He’s an idiot. A big idiot. He really needs to learn to think before he speaks.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon says. “Maybe, but I hear you can tell a lot from a first kiss.”

And Jungkook isn’t able to stop himself. He instantly connects their lips in a sweet kiss that has not just one, not just two, but millions of fireworks going on in Jungkook’s mind. Jihoon didn’t ask for this, did he? Was that a subtle hint that he wanted Jungkook to kiss him? God, Jungkook sure hopes so. When he pulls back, Jihoon smiles at him softly. “Feel anything?” He asks.

Yes. Jungkook has no idea how Jihoon feels. He’s so hard to read, but he doesn’t seem too excited right now. “Nope, nothing.” Jungkook lies through his teeth.

“Same,” Jihoon says slowly, rocking back on his heels. “Well, I guess that means we can remain as friends.” He says. “I’ll call you.”

He runs off, and Jungkook enters his apartment. He leans against the door once he has it closed and he slaps himself in the forehead. “Kook, you are such an idiot,” Jungkook says to himself aloud. Jihoon’s not going to call him. That had to be the end of whatever it is they have going on right now. His phone buzzes with a text message. It’s from Jihoon: “I know you’re worried about it. I really will call you.” And Jungkook nibbles his bottom lip as a shy smile spreads across his face.

**_2015 December 22 (Jungkook)_ **

Jungkook enters the café early in the morning with his best friend. Seokjin’s parents are there, sitting at the counter, so Jungkook and Jaejoon get their beverages and head over to one of the booths instead. Jungkook likes the weekdays because Jaejoon sometimes gets time off from the café he works at to hang out with Jungkook while Minwoo is working at Suga Styles. Not to mention, Jihoon is also working there, so Jaejoon is the only person Jungkook can hang out with, and the other way around. “I believe you still have to tell me about this Jihoon,” Jaejoon says, interest spiked as they take their seats across from each other. “Is he hot?”

“I told you,” Jungkook says. “He looks like Yoongi hyung.”

“Okay,” Jaejoon says. “Not exactly hot, but cute enough.” Jungkook rolls his eyes. “You’ve known him for what? A total of four days now? And you’re already this into him? Kook, you have to tell me everything.”

Jungkook sighs. He loves how excited Jaejoon gets every time Jungkook has someone he might be a little interested in, but it can get tiring sometimes. Especially since Jungkook is planning to date people. “Wel…I already told you that we met here, while I was working.” Jungkook says. “We talked all during by break, and he even came by the next day. I asked him if he wanted to be my date to the wedding, and, even though he made it clear that he’s not looking for a relationship, he agreed.”

“Wait,” Jaejoon stops him. “He told you he’s not looking for a relationship?” Jaejoon questions. Jungkook nods. “He’s full of it. He probably just wants to see how serious you are about this.”

“Jae, it’s actually possible for someone to not be interested in a relationship,” Jungkook insists. “I’m fine if he doesn’t want one right now. I’m not exactly ready to jump into a relationship yet, either.”

“You’re dating.” Jaejoon points out.

“Yeah, to get a feel for what it’s like to be with other people and to prepare myself for when I am ready for my next relationship,” Jungkook says. “I’m not looking right now.”

“Did you kiss?” Jaejoon asks, almost teasingly.

“Yeah,” Jungkook becomes breathless at the thought of the moment his and Jihoon’s lips met the day before. How it felt to kiss someone other than Jimin and actually enjoy it for the first time.

“So you felt something,” Jaejoon says, knowingly.

“Definitely,” Jungkook affirms.

“Look, Jungkook,” Jaejoon says. “I know he says he’s not looking for a relationship, and I know you say you’re not interested in one right now either, but don’t get yourself hurt. It’s possible for him to find someone else while you’re out there getting the experience you think you need. If you’re dating other people, he might not think you’re interested in him at all. Don’t wait too long.”

“I can take care of myself,” Jungkook insists. He hates that all of his friends treat him like a baby. Even the one who’s a few days younger than him. He knows what he’s doing. He just wishes everyone would leave him to it.

**_2015 December 23 (Jungkook)_ **

Jungkook wakes to his phone ringing. It’s his standard ringtone, so he has no idea who could be calling until he grabs the phone and checks it out. It’s Jihoon. That’s right, Jungkook hasn’t assigned him his own ringtone yet. Jihoon had promised, after the wedding, to call Jungkook, but he hadn’t done that yet. Of course, Jungkook is perfectly capable of making that call as well, but why would when Jihoon promised to be the one to call? “Hyung,” Jungkook says tiredly into the phone. “Why are you calling me so early?”

“Because I didn’t call like I said I would last night,” Jihoon says, and Jungkook smiles, tiredly. Well, he still kept to his promise of calling. “I wanted to know if you’re working at the café today. I know I have to be at Suga Styles, but I really don’t want to stay there all day.”

He’s so goddam cute. If he was standing right in front of Jungkook, Jungkook would probably squish him right now. “I don’t have work today,” Jungkook tells Jihoon. Since Jungkook had picked up so many extra hours while Seokjin was out, Seokjin decided to give Jungkook a bit of a break this week with significantly less hours. Jungkook is not going to complain. “But we can still meet for lunch if you want.”

“Really?” Jungkook has to bite back a laugh due to the amount of excitement in Jihoon’s voice. Why does this guy make him feel like such a child? “Yeah, I’d love to meet for lunch. Just, no Chinese, chicken, or pizza, please.” Jihoon begs. “That’s all the boss wants to eat while we’re at work.”

“You know, to be fair, that is some of the few places available in his building.” Jungkook says in Yoongi’s defense. He had never been up in Yoongi’s company before, but he has been on the first floor of the building when he wants to meet Yoongi for lunch and Yoongi has time to meet him. “I was thinking something more like tacos or a quick trip to Subway.”

“Oh, tacos. That’s what I want.” Jihoon says. “I’ve never had one.”

“Really? Never?” Jungkook questions.

“My dad is really traditional,” Jihoon admits. “He doesn’t like eating many foods that’s not traditionally Korean.”

Jungkook should feel like Jihoon missed out on a lot of good stuff in life upon hearing that, but he doesn’t. He takes it as an opportunity for him to be the first of many things for Jihoon. Wait…he shouldn’t be thinking like that. Jihoon’s not his boyfriend… “Tacos it is then,” Jungkook decides. “And I’m paying this time. No one should have to buy their first taco.”

“Deal,” Jihoon says. “By the way, if you’re not working today, what are your plans?”

“What? Are you suggesting I don’t have a life?” Jungkook questions.

“Well, I mean, all of your friends are dating or working,” Jihoon points out. “So when you’re not doing either, what are you doing?”

“Bothering Seokjin hyung at the cafe, practicing dance, and trying to get Hoseokie hyung to hang out with me when he’s not too busy with Yoongi hyung or Seokjin hyung.” Jungkook tells him.

“Well, it sounds like you’ve got it all figured out.” Jihoon teases on the other side of the phone.

“I do,” Jungkook assures him.

“I’m sure,” Jihoon says. “I have to go now or I’m going to be late for work. Should I pick you up at your place for lunch?”

“Nope,” Jungkook says. “You’re coming to the cafe, and we’re going to walk to the taco shop. It should inspire more conversation.”

“Sounds good,” Jihoon agrees. “I’ll see you then. Bye, Jungkook.”

“See ya, Hyung.” Jungkook says. He hangs up the phone before he gets the chance to say anything else because he knows he’ll just make a fool of himself or cause Jihoon to be late, either one. Probably both.

**_(Jihoon)_ **

Fuck Yoongi and his fucking bossiness. Damn. Jihoon never should have told him that he has lunch plans with Jungkook. He knows that’s why Yoongi is deciding to basically make them work through lunch today. He agreed to letting Jungkook come for lunch as long as he’s not to much of a distraction were the boss’s exact words. Jihoon was looking forward to getting out of the studio and breathing fresh air, something the boss probably never experiences. Most of all, though, Jihoon was looking forward to those tacos, but now they’re opening boxes of fucking chicken. Again.

“Since you were nice enough to call me instead of just not showing up at the cafe,” He hears Jungkook’s voice behind him, and Jihoon almost instantly forgets what he was so irritated about in the first place. He turns around to see the younger standing with some bags in his hands. “I went ahead and got tacos for us. Everyone else can suffer with the chicken.”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Jihoon exclaims, a big smile stretching across his lips. Jihoon knows it really shouldn’t be that big of a deal to him, but this is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for him. “I fucking love you.” He says and squeezes Jungkook around the waist. He hears Yoongi cough that purposeful cough in the background, and Jihoon immediately lets go of Jungkook. “I am seriously tired of chicken.” He says as he takes a seat. “These aren’t chicken tacos…are they?”

Jungkook laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t worry,” Jungkook tells him. “They’re beef. I figured you wouldn’t be in the mood for chicken, and, actually, I like beef tacos better.”

“I don’t even want to look at another piece of chicken,” Jihoon says as Jungkook pulls the food out of the bag.

“Jihoon,” Young says.

“Boss,” Jihoon says back, glaring at the elder who is working at the drawing bored.

“You’re supposed to be working,” He says.

“I can’t eat and sew at the same time,” Jihoon complains. Sometimes Yoongi can just be so infuriating. Jihoon likes him, yes, but he is just so bossy.

Yoongi sets his pencil down and looks at Jihoon. “Are you seriously getting an attitude with me after I agreed to letting Jungkook have lunch with you?” He asks. Jihoon shifts in his chair. He knows people keep telling him that Yoongi acts like with everyone, but Jihoon feels like Yoongi is especially mean to him. “You have a lot of work to get done before Christmas, so you need to take this seriously.”

“Hyung, he’s never had a taco before,” Jungkook says to the elder, completely unfazed by Yoongi’s attitude. “Just let him try one before he gets to work.”

Yoongi glares at Jungkook who glares right back at him. “All right,” Yoongi gives in. “But then I want him working. If he can’t work with distractions, this will be last time I let him invite you.”

“Yeah, because you’re totally focused when Hoseokie hyung is here,” Jihoon argues.

“Which is exactly why I don’t let him come on days I have shit to do,” Yoongi argues back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going to the bathroom.”

Jihoon waits until Yoongi is completely out of the studio and the door is closed before he turns to Jungkook. “See what I mean?” Jihoon questions. “I never see him get like that with anyone else. Yeah, he gets onto Sungjong a lot, but not like he does with me.”

Jungkook seems to be in thought. “Was he this mean when you started?” Jungkook asks. Jihoon shakes his head. Yoongi was a little mean when Jihoon started, but it’s been getting worse. “I can think of a few reasons he would act like that. One is, Christmas is a really stressful time for everyone, and Yoongi hyung can get mean when he’s stressed out. The other…since you guys are talking about the possibility of you two being brothers, I think he’s like that because he’s nervous…if it happens not to be the case, he doesn’t want to feel like he already has a sort of brotherly bond with you.”

Jihoon smiles faintly. He hopes Jungkook is right. Maybe when they go to take the tests, and they get the results, maybe the boss’s attitude to him will change. “Thanks,” Jihoon says. “Sometimes it feels like he hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate anyone,” Jungkook says. “In fact, it could be quite the opposite,” He begins to unwrap one of the tacos. “He probably likes you a lot, and he wants you to be his brother, and the thought of it not being the case scares him.” He hands the taco to Jihoon. “But you better try this before he gets back so we can get started on whatever it is you need to finish.”

Jihoon accepts the taco from Jungkook. He wants to eat it, but, looking at it, he has no idea how. If he turns it on its side, all the ingredients will spill out. “How am I supposed to eat this?” He feels like an idiot for asking, but he doesn’t want to look like an idiot for eating it the wrong way.

Jungkook giggles and rolls his eyes. He unwraps another taco for himself, and he shows Jihoon how to do it. “It’s okay, it’s a little weird,” Jungkook says. “You can either hold it to the side, but you want to pinch the end so the ingredients don’t fall out. Or, you can tilt your head. Like this,” Jungkook shows him.

Jihoon watches, amusedly, before trying it on his own. He completely fails, causing some of the contents to drip out on the wrapper. Thankfully, he was able to get it in his mouth as well. “That’s fine,” Jungkook assures him, laughing. “I bought soft tacos, too. Those are easier to eat.” He watches until Jihoon swallows. “Do you like it, though?”

Jihoon nods. “Yeah, it’s really good.” He says. He doesn’t really feel like an idiot for being bad at eating tacos, even though the art probably isn’t even that complex in the first place. Jungkook seems to be amused by it, so he actually feels proud of himself.

Jungkook unwraps one of the soft tacos this time, and he folds that for Jihoon before giving it to him. “Try this one.” He says.

This one is much easier to eat, and Jihoon thinks he likes the taste of the tortilla wrap better than the taco shell. “Good?” Jungkook asks, and Jihoon nods.

_(_ **_Jungkook)_ **

Jungkook can’t do a lot to help Jihoon, but he’ll at least keep him company while he works. “So, do you have any other dates?” Jihoon asks, looking up from his design.

“Not yet,” Jungkook says. “It’s not really easy to pick people up this close to Christmas, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I could have told you that.” Jihoon tells him.

“Speaking of,” Jungkook says. “I don’t have a date for Seokjin hyung and Namjoon hyung’s Christmas party, so, if you don’t have any plans for Christmas…wait…of course you have plans for Christmas…never mind. Don’t listen to me.”

Jihoon chuckles. “Jungkook, it’s fine,” Jihoon says. “I don’t actually celebrate Christmas, so I don’t have plans. You know, traditional father and all.”

“Really? So you’ve never celebrated Christmas before?” Jungook questions.

“Never,” Jihoon affirms. “I even missed out on celebrations in class because my dad didn’t want me to participate.”

Jungkook puffs his cheeks out. He does kind of feel sorry for Jihoon. “What about your mom?” Jungkook asks. “Is she really traditional, too?”

“I guess since she married my dad,” Jihoon says. “Traditional to a man means that he’s the one who makes the rules, so my mom doesn’t get a lot of say.”

“Well, do you want to celebrate Christmas?” Jungkook asks, feeling hopeful. “I promise you won’t be left out of gifts. I’ll at least give you something.”

Jihoon smiles. “Yeah,” He says. “I can celebrate with you and your friends.”

The door to the studio comes open, and Hoseok peaks his head in. “I just wanted to let you guys know that it’s one in the morning,” He says. “Yoongi hyung and I are going to bed. Do you just want to stay the night?”

Jungkook looks at Jihoon and Jihoon shrugs. “Sure,” Jungkook says. It’s been quite awhile since he stayed the night at Yoongi and Hoseok’s place, and it’s also been a long time since he’s had a sleep over with a friend.

“All right,” Hoseok says. “I’ll set some blankets out, and you guys just go to bed when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Hyung!” Jungkook calls to him. He then turns to Jihoon. “I don’t know about you, but I am actually a little tired.”

Jihoon looks at the design, which Jungkook really thinks is finished. Jihoon probably just feels the need to work harder to make it better so that it matches Yoongi’s high ass standards. “I think we can call it quits for the night.” Jihoon says.

They make sure to put everything in the studio back exactly as it was before, and then they retreat to the living room where the blankets are waiting on the couch. “Why so many?” Jihoon asks, looking at the stack of covers.

“To make a pallet,” Jungkook says. “They only have one couch, so we have to sleep on the floor.”

They push the coffee table out of the way and lay some blankets on the floor, and Jungkook grabs the pillows and drops them on the floor before turning the light out and lying down next to Jihoon. As soon as their heads hit the pillows, they begin talking and sharing stories about everything and nothing until Jihoon stops responding, having fallen asleep. “And yeah,” Jungkook whispers, facing Jihoon. “Maybe, just maybe, I felt something.”

**_2015 December 24 (Jihoon)_ **

When Jihoon stirs awake to the smell various meats cooking, he feels an odd amount of warmth on his back side. That’s right, he recalls. He stayed the night as Yoongi’s place last night, and he’s sleeping on the floor with Jungkook. Then that means—Jihoon rolls over find himself face-to-face with a sleeping Jungkook, stuck in his warm embrace. He battles with the temptation to stay like this and pretend to be asleep, but he doesn’t know when Jungkook will wake up to find them in this position.

He carefully removes Jungkook’s arm from his waist, and he gets up without a word. It’s a good thing Jungkook seems to be a somewhat heavy sleeper. Jihoon doesn’t feel so fortunate when he turns around to be face-to-face with a knowing Hoseok. He stands with a knowing smile on his face. “Do you want Yoongi hyung to make you an omelet?” He asks.

Jihoon grabs his phone from the coffee table to check the time. He didn’t come over with the intention of staying the night, and he’s been in these same clothes since yesterday. He wants nothing more than to go home and change before he has to be back at Suga Styles later that day. “No thanks,” Jihoon kindly declines the offer. “I have to get back, shower, and change before work.”

Jihoon then turns back to his sleeping friend, and he gets down on his knees. “Jungkook,” Jihoon says, shaking the younger. He doesn’t budge.

“Yeah, good luck getting him to wake up,” Hoseok says. “You’re better off leaving him here. We’ll take care of him.”

Jihoon frowns at the idea. He doesn’t really like the idea of leaving a sleepover before his friend even wakes up, but he might not have a choice if Jungkook won’t even budge. Giving in, he rises from the floor, and he bows to Hoseok. “Well, thanks for letting me stay the night,” He says. “And thanks to the boss for letting me use his studio.”

He makes sure to collect his designs from Yoongi’s studio before leaving. He’ll need them at the company later to finish them today.

**_(Jungkook)_ **

Jungkook wakes to a large amount of weight on his back, pushing the air out of his lungs. He tries to free himself, the weight remains, and the sound of the laughter coming from above him tells him that it’s Yoongi sitting on his back. “Hyung, get off,” Jungkook manages to get out. “Can’t breathe.”

“Well, at least you awake,” Yoongi says as he stands from Jungkook’s body. “I have to go to work now. Are you going to stay here? Or do you want me to take you home?”

Jungkook checks the time on his phone. It’s nearly nine o’clock. He needs to make it to the store today before the show that the J-Hopeful dance crew will be performing at. He needs to buy Jihoon a gift. “Yeah,” Jungkook says. “I’ll go home.”

He guts up and straightens out his clothes. He needs to get home and shower and get dressed in a fresh outfit before he goes anywhere else. “Then come on,” Yoongi says. Hoseok grabs the keys from the rack, and the three of them leave from the apartment.

Once in the car, Jungkook comes up with a brilliant idea. He has no idea what kind of gift to get for Jihoon, but maybe Yoongi will have an idea. “I invited Jihoon hyung to the Christmas Party,” Jungkook tells his friend.

“I figured you would,” Yoongi says.

“I need to get him something,” Jungkook says. “But I don’t know what to get him.”

“How about you just do something for both of you and ask him—ow, fuck.” Yoongi is cut of in the middle of his sentence by getting slapped in the arm by Hoseok. “I mean, what kind of gift were you thinking about?” He asks, glaring at his husband.

Jungkook decides not to think too much about whatever that was. “I don’t know,” Jungkook says. “I want to give him something meaningful and practical.”

“He’s a designer,” Hoseok says. “You could buy him something to sort his threads in.”

“No,” Yoongi easily rejects the idea. “Something like is what I’d expect from you. You know, since we’re married.” He turns back to Jungkook. “If you want to get him something to help him with his designs, you might get him a sketchbook. It seems simple, but he’d really like it because he’ll always need another sketchbook.”

“Okay,” Jungkook nods, taking notes on his phone. “What if I don’t want something related to designs? I could buy him a blanket?”

“Do you want to cuddle with him?” Yoongi asks.

“Wh—I don’t know. What if I do?” Jungkook questions, raising an eyebrow at Yoongi. He makes a note in his phone that blankets are only gifts for people wants to cuddle with.

“A blanket is the sort of thing I would buy for my grandmother or someone I wanted to cuddle with,” Yoongi says. “What else do you have in mind?”

Okay, great gifts for grandmothers, too. Jungkook takes note. “A coffee mug set?” Jungkook suggests. “You know, the ones that come with two.”

“That’s nice,” Yoongi says. “I’d buy something like that for Hoseok so that we could have even more matching coffee mugs. Because for some reason, he likes the stupid things.”

And Yoongi gets hit again. “Jungkook, don’t listen to him,” Hoseok says. “Don’t overthink it. I don’t think you can go wrong with a gift for Jihoon.”

Just then, Jungkook’s phone starts ringing, and it’s Jihoon calling. “Hold on, he’s calling me.” Jungkook says. He hits the accept button and puts the phone up to his ear. “Hey Hyung, what’s up?”

“I forgot to ask you,” Jihoon says. “There’s an award ceremony later today. Of course I’m not in it, but I’m going because the boss is nominated for some things.”

Of course Jungkook knows about the award ceremony. “Yeah, I know.” Jungkook says.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. You know, if the boss lets be bring a guest,” Jihoon says.

Jungkook peels the phone from his ear for a moment and taps Yoongi on the shoulder. “He wants to know if he’s allowed to bring a guest to the award ceremony,” Jungkook asks Yoongi for him.

“Why would I care if he brings a guest?” He asks Jungkook as if that’s even a question.

“Only if he comes to our show tonight,” Hoseok says, eyeing Jungkook in the rearview mirror.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and puts the phone back to his ear. “Yoongi hyung said it’s fine,” Jungkook says. “And Hoseokie hyung said only if you come to our showcase.”

He can almost hear the smile that spreads on Jihoon’s face on the other side of the phone. “Great! Yeah, I can do that.” Jihoon says. “What time is the showcase?”

“It’s at eight o’clock in the evening,” Jungkook tells him. “But I have to be there by six.”

“Then I’ll pick you up after I get off work at Suga Styles, we’ll go to the showcase,” Jihoon says. “And once that’s done, we’ll go to the award show. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Jungkook agrees.

When they finish up the call, Jungkook looks up to see Yoongi and Hoseok both looking back at him through the rear view mirror. “Shut the fuck up, Hyungs,” Jungkook says. They don’t even have to say anything. He knows what those looks mean. “We’re just friends, okay?”

**_(Jihoon)_ **

Jungkook was already really freaking attractive without Jihoon having been witness to his dance, but now he’s fairly certain that he can fall head over heels for the younger one if he’s not careful. Every time these two meet, he just learns something about Jungkook that makes him like the kid even more.

Now, they’re at the venue in which the fashion awards are being held. Since Jihoon is actually an important guest, he gets honorary seating this time. As his date, Jungkook gets to sit with him. “So…um…the boss gave me a Christmas present today,” Jihoon says. It really makes him feel good compared to how mean Yoongi was just the day before.

“What did he get you?” Jungkook asks.

“Well…apparently he got me my own studio that I can work in anytime I want,” Jihoon says. “It’s close to your place, so…you know, if I’m ever there late, I can stay the night?” He says hopeful. “Or you can come and keep me company.”

“You can stay the night anytime,” Jungkook says, a wide smile on his face.

“Also, he said that I have a guaranteed position on his team if I need help getting a job after I graduate.” Jihoon finishes telling Jungkook the good news.

“Really? That’s amazing!” Jungkook says, and Jihoon’s a little shocked when Jungkook presses their lips together in a quick sort of congratulatory kiss. The younger freezes once he seems to realize what he just did. “Shit, I’m sorry. I just…it’s just a habit…”

Jihoon laughs. He doesn’t mind Jungkook kissing him. He doesn’t mind it at all. “Jungkook, it’s okay,” Jihoon says. “This is a date. It’s all right to kiss.”

“Right,” Jungkook says, seeming to relax a little. “Sorry.”

**_2015 December 25 (Jungkook)_ **

It’s cold. Too cold to be waking up in this bed alone, but Jungkook easily pushes those thoughts aside when he thinks about seeing Jihoon later that day. That poor hyung as never celebrated Christmas in his life, but Jungkook is excited about it at the same time. He’s happy because that means Jihoon’s first Christmas will be with him. That automatically means that Jungkook is going to be important to Jihoon for a while because he’s already the first of a few things for him. His first taco, and his first Christmas.

He doesn’t need to think about Jihoon right now. He’s first got to worry about his and his brother’s gift opening here at the apartment. It turns out Rome actually has a date for Christmas. Jungkook would think it’s unfair that his brother was able to get a date while Jungkook had to settle for asking Jihoon, but he’s not jealous. Jungkook honestly wasn’t really looking for a date for Christmas. He will look for other date later, but he kind of like spending this time with his tiny hyung right now.

Wait. Why is he still thinking about Jihoon? Jungkook drags himself out of bed where he has his face buried in the pillows, thinking about the couple of times he and Jihoon had kissed before and how amazing it felt both times. This is really something, Jungkook thinks. It has to be something.

Dammit. No. Jihoon. Just for a few minutes, stay out of Jungkook’s mind. Jungkook opens his bedroom door, and he joins his brother in the living room. He takes a seat next to Rome after grabbing a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchen, and he avoids eye contact with his brother as he takes a sup of his warm drink. “Merry Christmas, Jungkook,” Rome tells him.

“You know Jihoon hyung’s never celebrated Christmas before?” Jungkook says instead of returning the wish. Dammit. Why won’t the tiny fucking hyung get out of Jungkook’s mind? No matter what, he just keeps thinking about him.

Rome laughs and ruffles Jungkook’s hair. “You got him a gift, right?” Rome asks.

Jungkook nods. “Of course,” Jungkook says. He’s almost offended, thinking his brother might believe that Jungkook would forget to get Jihoon a gift.

“Make sure you wrap it before he get here,” Rome tells him.

Oh, that’s a good reminder. Rome is such a good brother, always looking after his forgetful Jungkook. Honestly, Jungkook doesn’t know what he would do if it wasn’t for Rome. He really doesn’t. He needs Rome to keep him from fucking things up.

*

Nearly fifteen minutes after Rome leaves, Jihoon finally shows up at Jungkook’s apartment to pick him up for the Christmas party at NamJin’s place. Jungkook really wishes he had a car of his own so he could be the one picking Jihoon up. After all, Jungkook’s going to have to give him directions to NamJin’s place anyway. Jungkook allows Jihoon into the apartment, and he shuts the door behind him. “Do you know how to wrap presents?” Jungkook asks once he has the door shut.

Jihoon puffs his cheeks adorably, and slowly lets the air out. “I’m a designer,” Jihoon says. “That means I’m naturally good with my hands.”

Jungkook huffs, just staring at the younger one. Judging by the innocent look on his face, Jungkook assumes he doesn’t realize what he really just told Jungkook. Jungkook decides not to comment about it. He doesn’t want Jihoon to think he’s some kind of pervert. He might be a little, but not so lewd and rude as to want everyone to know it. “I’m taking that as a yes?” Jungkook assumes instead.

Jihoon nods. “Is there something you need help wrapping?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. He leads Jihoon back to his bedroom. Rome reminded him to wrap Jihoon’s present before Jihoon got here, but Jungkook couldn’t figure out how to do it. He wasted too much wrapping paper trying to get it to look nice. After a few attempts, he just put it in a pretty package so that Jihoon can’t see what it is. Also, he has his secret santa gift that still needs to be wrapped. “I have two gifts that I need wrapped.”

Jungkook hands Jihoon the secret Santa one first. Jihoon takes a seat on Jungkook’s floor, and he gets to work. He rolls out some wrapping paper and cuts it. Jungkook thinks he’s just so goddam cute sitting there, concentrated on his work. Jungkook sits on the floor as well, watching Jihoon as he helps Jungkook with his giftwrapping, or does it for him, rather. “Before we got to your friend’s place,” Jihoon says as he begins taping the gift. “Do you want to come check my studio with me? I didn’t get time to look at it last night.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook easily agrees. They still don’t actually have to be at Seokjin and Namjoon’s place for another while, so he doesn’t mind taking a little detour first. Especially if it just means spending more time with Jihoon. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Jungkook has Jihoon wrap both of the gifts before they leave from the apartment. Jihoon takes him to the studio that Yoongi had gotten for him, and they enter the building, going up to the studio. Once inside, Jungkook is a little taken away by how nice the studio is. It’s almost as nice as the ones in Yoongi’s company building and almost as nice as Yoongi’s personal studio in his apartment. It also comes equipped with a lot of things like sewing machines and a drawing table. Some starter fabrics, and even a few mannequins. Jungkook imagines that Yoongi probably bought everything in here as well because he’s just a cool guy like that, but he lets Jihoon live with the assumption that the studio came furnished.

“You know, my parents are coming up here tomorrow,” Jihoon tells Jungkook as they lock the studio up before leaving the building to get into Jihoon’s car again. “They want to spend the New Year with me, but I have a fashion show to go to, so I can’t go home.”

Jungkook nods. His family doesn’t care to see him on Christmas because they don’t’ celebrate it, apparently. The New Year, though, is an important holiday no matter where in the world you live. It makes sense for Jihoon’s family to want to come here and spend time with him. “Are they going to the fashion show?” Jungkook asks. He thinks it would be really nice if Jihoon’s father would go to see Jihoon’s progress since he started training with Yoongi.

Jihoon shakes his head. “I don’t think so,” He says. “But my dad and the boss will go to the clinic to finally take a DNA test and get some answers.” Jungkook smiles at the thought. He knows how much that means to Yoongi that he learns if Jihoon is, in fact, his brother. It’s important to Yoongi because he really wants to know who his father is.

“Are you nervous?” Jungkook asks.

“A little bit,” Jihoon says. “I think my father will be kind of disappointed in me if it happens to not be the case. He never wanted me to know that he slept with a whore, but he had to admit it when I mentioned the boss to him. He had to admit it because, actually, like the boss, my dad is kind of soft, too. If it’s important to the boss to find answers, then my dad wants to help him. If it’s the case, he’s the one responsible for the boss having gone so long without knowing who his father is. My dad is really the type of man who holds accountability for his actions.”

“That’s nice, then,” Jungkook says. “You don’t have to worry. I’m almost positive the results will be exactly what Yoongi hyung has been looking for his whole life.”

Jihoon clears his throat then. “Yeah, so we’re not going to have time to hang out tomorrow,” Jihoon says. Jungkook and Jihoon had been spending a lot of time together over the course of the last few days, so maybe having this day apart won’t be a bad thing. “But I really want you to meet my parents. I want to know what they think about someone like you.”

Jungkook frowns. “Someone like me?” He questions. He can’t even think of what Jihoon could possibly mean by that statement, but every partial idea that comes to mind is not a good one.

“I didn’t…I meant nothing bad by it,” Jihoon says. “I just mean…I wonder if they’ll like you.”

“Do you like me?” Jungkook asks. He doesn’t really know what he means by that question himself, and he doesn’t know what Jihoon will assume it as.

“Yeah,” Jihoon replies easily. “I do.”

Jungkook doesn’t care what Jihoon thinks that question was supposed to me. The fact that Jihoon likes him in anyway is good enough for now.

*

Once all of the secret Santa gifts are given out, Jungkook turns to Jihoon, holding the gift he got for him. Actually, Jungkook didn’t really get this gift for Jihoon. He couldn’t find a way to get to the store quick enough, so he had to settle for something he already own. Hoseok or Yoongi one had said something about getting Jihoon a sketchbook, and Jungkook has plenty of those as an author. “Here,” Jungkook says. He hands the gift to Jihoon. “I have to admit…I didn’t buy it for you because I didn’t have time after inviting you last minute.”

Jihoon assures him that it’s fine. He takes the little bow off of the wrapping paper and puts it on Jungkook’s head, to which Yoongi makes fake gagging sounds. Jihoon’s face flushes an adorable shade of pink, but Jungkook just shoots a warning glare at his hyung. Yoongi is such a tease. Jihoon unwraps the gift he wrapped himself, and he removes it from the pretty package Jungkook had put it in.

It’s a sketchbook. Jungkook had decorated the front prettily with acrylics, and wrote Jihoon’s name on it to make it more personalized. “It’s not new,” Jungkook promises. “I actually drew on, like, the first two pages…I was going to tear them out, but I thought it would ruin the character. I guess…if you don’t like them, you can tear them out yourself. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you anything—“

As Jungkook continues rambling, Jihoon opens the book to see Jungkook’s drawing on the first two pages, and he smiles at Jungkook. “Thank you,” He says. “It’s perfect.”

“Really? You like the drawings and everything?” Jungkook asks.

“Yeah. You’re actually a really good—”

“Oh look what I found.” Jungkook looks up at the sound of Yoongi’s voice. The elder is standing over them, holding a mistletoe above their head, and Jungkook glares at him again.

“Hyung,” Jungkook whines, hitting Yoongi in the leg. “That’s not funny.”

Jihoon stands on his knees and steps closer to Jungkook. “I already told you,” He says and kisses Jungkook on his own this time. It’s the first time that Jihoon had ever been the first one to kiss Jungkook, and it still feels just as amazing. No, it feel more amazing, every kiss between him and the elder sending little bolts of electricity coursing through Jungkook’s body. “It’s fine. Thank you, Jungkook.”

Jungkook sighs when Jihoon sits back on his feet. He feels such a warm and fluffy feeling in his chest, he wonders if it’s possible for him to just melt away in Seokjin’s living room floor. His favorite thing about kisses between him and Jihoon is that it never feels like he’s kissing someone else’s boyfriend. He could just be hopeful and wrong, but Jungkook honestly feels like there’s feelings between the two of them in each of their three kisses they’ve had so far. Feeling toward each other that allows them to be all there, in every kiss, not longing to kiss someone else.

“By the way,” Yoongi says, snapping Jungkook from his thoughts. “I also got you a gift, Jihoon.”

Jungkook feels his heart sinking in his chest. He couldn’t get a real gift for Jihoon, so he’s worried about what Yoongi might have gotten him. He already gave him a fucking studio, what more could he possibly have to give? Yoongi hands Jihoon a wrapped gift, and Jihoon accepts. Judging by the shape, Jungkook assumes it’s some kind of sketchbook as well. Mother fucker.

Jihoon opens the gift, and, sure enough, it is a sketchbook. One even cooler than the sketchbook Jungkook had given him because, as Yoongi explains, it’s the first sketchbook he’s ever filled completely with designs that never got executed. He tells Jihoon that it would be good practice to update the designs, since they’re a few years old, and actually execute them.

“Fucking Yoongi hyung,” Jungkook says. “I’m sorry, my gift is stupid. You don’t have to take it. I’ll give you something else.”

Jihoon stops Jungkook, pushing the younger one back to sit on the ground. “Your gift is my favorite, Jungkook,” Jihoon tells him. “For so many reasons.”

Jungkook looks at his friend, all pouty-faced and everything. He’s lying. He’s just being nice because that’s what the little fluffball, Lee Jihoon does. He bees nice to Jungkook. “How is my stupid sketchbook that wasn’t even originally bought for you better than Yoongi’s original work?” Jungkook asks.

“This stupid sketchbook is the first Christmas present I’ve ever received.” Jihoon tells him. “Yes, I know the boss gave me a studio before this, but that doesn’t count. I got that studio for proving myself and working hard. It wasn’t given to me just because.” Jungkook doesn’t say a word. He just listens. “This stupid sketchbook may not have been bought for me, but it was personalized for me. It even has your amazing artwork on the first two pages, so I’ll think of you every time I’m using it. Also, it doesn’t come with homework.”

Jungkook can feel his cheeks heating up as Jihoon puts it like that. Honestly, Jungkook just did what everyone has been telling him to his whole life, and he stopped thinking so hard. This sketchbook was one of the simplest gifts he could have given Jihoon, and, apparently, the best thing, too. “Now,” Jihoon says. He grabs a small package from under the tree. “I also have a gift, but it’s not quite as amazing as signed copies of Ironman.”

Jungkook doesn’t care if it’s amazing. He accepts the box from Jihoon, and he opens it. Inside, there’s an adorable knit hat, scarf and mitten set, all of which have Jungkook’s name stitched into them. He smiles. “I guess we think alike,” Jungkook says, taking note of the fact that they both personalized their gifts for each other.

“I bought the items from the store,” Jihoon admits. “But I stitched your name myself. They wouldn’t have gotten it done in time if I had it done there.”

Jungkook just might understand what Jihoon means about his gift. No, this simple thing might not be as amazing as his signed copies of Ironman, but it’s his favorite gift.

**(Jihoon)**

At the end of the night, Jihoon has to drop Jungkook off at his apartment. When the car is stopped outside, Jungkook attempts to kiss Jihoon, but Jihoon quickly stops him. “Are you sure you want to date other people?” Jihoon asks. This is something that has been bugging him for a while, but he never had the courage to bring it up and say it.

“What?”

“I mean, it’s okay if you do,” Jihoon says. “I’m just asking because…well, because I really like you, Jungkook.” Boy it feels good to get that off his chest. “Like, a lot. And I think you like me, too. So…is seeing other people really necessary?”

He watches as Jungkook sits back in his seat. “I have to.” Jungkook says.

“Why?”

“I just have to be sure.”

“About what?”

“You know Jimin hyung is my ex-boyfriend, right?” Jungkook asks. Jihoon nods. “I was really super in love with him once, and he hurt me. I can never explain all the ways I’ve been hurt by him. The worst part about it was that I didn’t even realize how much pain I was in, and Jimin didn’t realize he was even doing anything wrong.”

Jihoon wonders what happened between them. He knows bits and pieces like Jimin and Taehyung were best friends, and the two were also in love, but he doesn’t know everything. He hasn’t known Jungkook long enough to be told everything. “I wouldn’t hurt you,” Jihoon promises.

“I’m not worried about that,” Jungkook shakes his head. “I’m worried that I’ll hurt you. I think I like you, but I don’t know for sure. It’s possible that I’m just looking for some comfort from a broken heart…and you happen to be exactly what I was looking for.”

Jihoon takes a breath. “Okay,” He says. It’s not easy, but he likes Jungkook enough to give him time. “I understand you need to figure things out, so I’m okay if you want to date other people. But…can I just know what we are?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are we friends? Are we dating?” Jihoon asks. “What do you want us to be?”

“For now…” Jungkook says. “Let’s be friends.”

**_2015 December 26 (Jihoon)_ **

Jihoon returns to his place after getting the result from the DNA lab and going to watch a late-night movie with his parents. He returns home to a trashed apartment, beer bottles everywhere, and, like, three guys passed out on the living room floor and two on the couch. Jihoon sighs and rolls his eyes, really tired of his roommate and his constant thinking that he has to throw a house party every fucking weekend.

He makes his way through the mess, to his own bedroom, which he keeps locked after having found a drunkard passed out on his bed one day. He opens the door and locks it behind him as well, he doesn’t want anyone trying to join him in the middle of the night. Sitting on his bed, he pulls out his phone and calls Jungkook. He wants to tell him the news. “Hello?” Jungkook answers the phone. “How did it go? Did you get the results?”

“Hey,” Jihoon says, glad to hear the younger’s voice after not seeing him all day. “We got the results.” Jihoon assures him. “And yes, the boss is, in fact, my brother.”

“Really?” Jungkook sounds really excited and happy about that. “That’s great news! I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah, so my parents want to invite him and Hoseokie hyung out to dinner,” He tells Jungkook. “And they said that I can bring someone as well.”

“Tomorrow?” Jungkook asks.

“Yeah.”

“Sounds good,” Jungkook agrees. “By the way…” He sounds nervous all of a sudden. “I…um…I have a date…on Wednesday.”

Jihoon knows that it shouldn’t, but it does. It bothers him. He can’t bring himself to say anything because he doesn’t want to congratulate Jungkook. He didn’t want Jungkook to date someone else. He also doesn’t want to be rude about it because he knows that Jungkook wants to date other people. “Hyung?” Jungkook says when Jihoon hasn’t responded in a while.

“Are you serious?” He asks more like he can’t believe rather than he’s upset about it. “You’re not joking with me?”

“I’m not joking,” Jungkook assures him.

Jihoon almost feels like crying. “A real date?” He asks.

“A real date.” Jungkook says.

“I leave you for one day, and someone is already interested in you?” Jihoon questions. He shakes his head and pushes that thought aside. “Give me a chance.” Jihoon begs. He doesn’t want to lose Jungkook so easily. “We haven’t been on a real date yet. I know you said you just want to be friends right now…but, please Jungkook. Before you make any big decisions, please give me a chance. Let me take you on a real date. I think it’s only fair if I get a chance, too.”

Jungkook is quiet on the other side of the phone. “Jungkook?” Jihoon tries.

“All right,” Jungkook agrees. “It’s only fair if you get a chance, too.”

Jihoon instantly feels relieved, having Jungkook agree to that. “Great,” He says. “You’re date is Wednesday? So how about we go on a date for New Year’s Eve? Unless…you don’t want to spend the new year with me…”

“That’s perfect,” Jungkook agrees. “You’re actually the only person I want to spend the New Year with.”

**_2015 December 28 (Jungkook)_ **

A wide smile spreads on Jungkook’s face when the bells ring and he looks up to see Jihoon entering the cafe. Right on time, too, because Jungkook was just about to go on break. “I brought tacos,” Jihoon says, bringing an easy smile to Jungkook’s face.

“I’ll be right over,” Jungkook says. He makes himself and Jihoon a drink, since they can’t really eat tacos here if they don’t order something from the cafe as well, and he joins Jihoon at the table.

“I had breakfast with my parents this morning,” Jihoon tells Jungkook as he sits down.

“Yeah?” Jungkook asks.

Jihoon nods. “They couldn’t stop talking about you,” Jihoon tells him. “Even though I told them even before dinner that you’re just my friend, they thought you were my boyfriend.”

Jungkook feels like Jihoon is trying to hint at something. “Hyung, I can’t—”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Jihoon says. “I’m just saying…they really like you, is all. I know you’re not ready for a relationship.”

Jungkook needs to talk to him. Rome’s told him that, and Taehyung has told him that. He really needs to talk to Jihoon. Now is a perfect time to do that. “I’m still not sure of my feelings,” Jungkook lies. He knows full well that he likes Jihoon. “Why do you like me?” Jungkook asks. Judging from how this is progressing, it seems like Jihoon is similar to Jimin in that he was interested in Jungkook at first glance. “When you first saw me, what did you think about me?” Because apparently Jimin only liked him for his body. And dance.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon says, and Jungkook frowns. “I thought you were adorable. You still are. I guess I kind of liked the way you looked at me, I’m assuming when you realized that I wasn’t the boss. You were really sweet during our first conversation, and I could tell how much you admire the boss. I like the way your eyes sparkle when you see something you like or when you’re talking about things that fascinate you. I think it’s adorable that you ramble when you get shy or embarrassed. These are the types of things that drew me to like you.”

Jungkook could cry. Jihoon is so fucking perfect Jungkook could cry. He thought the same thing about Jimin, though. Jimin was so fucking good at making Jungkook believe his feelings. Probably because Jimin was so fucking good at convincing himself that he was in love with Jungkook. “What about sexually?” Jungkook asks. “I know it’s probably really forward of me to ask this, but—”

“My first thoughts definitely weren’t about that,” Jihoon admits. “I mean, I’m not saying that you’re not attractive enough because, well, you really are, but it wasn’t the first thought on my mind. Anyone else looking at you probably would have—”

He seems to think that Jungkook would be offended because he didn’t think of him in that way at first. “Hyung,” Jungkook cuts him off. “It’s okay. That’s actually what I wanted to hear.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook assures him. “I mean, my first boyfriend apparently only liked me because I was hot as fuck and he wanted to have sex with me, so it’s nice to hear that there’s more to like about me than my body.”

“Jungkook,” Jihoon says. “What happened between you and Jimin?”

Jungkook doesn’t even know where to begin or how to explain everything that happened between him and Jimin. Still, he has to give it a shot because he is supposed to be talking about this to Jihoon. “Even though he hurt me, Jimin hyung is an amazing person. He’s really sweet, and he’s a really good friend. That’s probably why I fell for him.” Jungkook begins. “He liked to kiss Taehyung, but he kept swearing that it didn’t mean anything. When he became my boyfriend, I asked him to stop, and he did. For the most part. Until he kissed him behind my back once, and that was the first time I broke up with him.”

“So he’s your twice ex-boyfriend?”

“Yes,” Jungkook admits. “The second time, this time, was because I realized he like Taehyung a lot more than he liked me. I was just sort of a distraction from his feelings for his friend.”

“Wow,” Is all Jihoon says for a while. “That was your first relationship, right?” Jungkook nods. “You know, I can tell, by the way Jimin acts around you, that he never meant to hurt you.”

“I know he didn’t.” Jungkook assures the elder. “But I think that’s kind of what hurts the most because…I just wanted to be the person that made him the happiest, but I’m not Taehyung.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not amazing.” Jihoon says.

Perfect.

He’s so perfect.

“But I’m not,” Jungkook says. Tears in his eyes. “Jimin and Taehyung are happily together, but I’m so afraid of messing up again that I’m too afraid to try—”

“Being human doesn’t make you less amazing,” Jihoon tells him. “If Jimin’s feelings for you weren’t real, that’s why he was able to move on easier. Being fooled sucks, and I can understand why it hurts you so much. When one person breaks your trust, it makes it hard for you to trust anyone else. That’s just the way it works.”

“Why?”

Jihoon shrugs. “I don’t have the answers for everything,” Jihoon says. “I just think it’s a defense mechanism. Since people are very emotional creatures, we try to prevent ourselves from getting hurt again. If someone hurts you by breaking your trust, then you’re not likely to trust other people so easily.”

Jungkook is actually crying at this point. “Am I broken then?” He asks. “I’ll never get past this.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “You’ll get past this,” Jihoon promises. “You just need someone with patience. Someone who cares about you. Relationships are about growing and bringing out the best in the other person. You’ll find that.”

I need someone like you. Jungkook says. So he talked to Jihoon before his date on Wednesday, but he’s honestly glad. He feels better now.

**_2015 December 31 (Jungkook)_ **

_Remember to bring your wallet. Remember to bring your wallet._ Jungkook repeats this to himself like a mantra, trying to make sure he doesn’t forget the one thing he always forgets. He really doesn’t do it on purpose. He doesn’t mean to be a mooch and make it seem like he doesn’t want to spend money on other people.

Jungkook likes spending money on other people. He just never gives himself the chance to do it.

The good thing about forgetting his wallet? If there’s something, it would have to be that it proves who doesn’t have tight pockets. The people who are willing to help him without getting pissed if he does his usual habit of forgetting it.

Not today, though. Jungkook makes sure to slip his wallet into his pocket before leaving from his bedroom.

“Ready for your date?” Rome asks when Jungkook leaves from the bedroom.

He’s leaning against the counter in their kitchen, drinking a coke. He’s dressed all nice and formal for the date that he has this evening. He looks good.

“No,” Jungkook tells the truth. He’s not ready. He’s nervous as fuck. Even more than he was for his date with Hyejin yesterday, and he has has wallet in his pocket this time. He knows by now that the designer doesn’t expect much. There’s no reason to worry, but he’s fucking nervous.

Rome pushes himself from the counter, and he drops his can into the recycle bin as he makes his way to Jungkook. “Your outfit looks great. Very fashionable. Though he’s a designer, I can’t imagine Jihoon caring too much about your clothes, but they’re perfect.” Rome assures him. “Your hair is nice, and—”

“I have my wallet.” Jungkook feels the need to pull the small item from his pocket to show his brother. Rome looks impressed. He slips that back into his pocket just as a light tap comes to the apartment door.

Although he’s only heard it a few times, it’s distinct enough for Jungkook to know that it’s Jihoon at the door. He get really nervous again. “Hyung…what…I’m really not ready…” Jungkook complains.

Rome simply roles his eyes, earning a glare from his younger brother. “Start by answering the door,” Rome says, both hands on Jungkook’s shoulder. “It’s rude to keep your date waiting.”

Jungkook does just that. He answers the door, and—fuck.

Jihoon looks amazing today.

He’s not wearing anything special…but it looks go on him. Just a white t-shirt under his long, black trench coat, and a pair of jeans with a cute pair of rather girly-looking snow boots. Still. He’s so fucking cute.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jihoon apologizes. Late? Is he late? “Yoongi hyung kept me after to discuss the show tomorrow.”

“You’re late?” Jungkook asks. He pulls out his phone to check the time. It’s six o’clock in the evening, just as they agreed to meet. They did agree to meet at six didn’t they?

He hears his brother sniggering in the background as Jihoon smiles at him. “Yeah, we agreed to meet when I got done with work. At five.” Jihoon reminds him. “Or more five-thirty, so I’d have time to get here.”

“Well shit,” Jungkook exhales. “I’m a real jerk then.”

“Have fun!” He hears his brother call to them as Jihoon takes his hand and pulls him out of the apartment. The door closing behind them.

“You’re not a jerk.” Jihoon assures him.

“I just got done getting ready before you came,” Jungkook admits. “If you’d have been on time, I’d have been late.”

“But hey,” Jihoon says when they get to the elevator. “I wasn’t on time. You weren’t late. And now, we’re going to have a nice dinner together. It worked itself out.”

Both of them get onto the elevator.

“By the way, how did your date go?” Jihoon asks as the door closes. “You know. Yesterday?”

“This is a real date?” Jungkook asks.

Jihoon nods.

“Then I can’t tell you how my last date went.” Jungkook teases him. “Isn’t there, like, some kind of rule against that?”

“Fair enough.” Jihoon agrees. “Then can I hear about it at the end of our date?”

Jungkook thinks about it. “At the end of our date.” He agrees.

He attempts to kiss Jihoon, but the older one stops him. “No kissing until the end of the date either.” 

“Fine.” Jungkook pouts. That’s the second time in two days that his attempt at kissing someone failed. He really wanted to kiss Jihoon though. “When does the date end?”

“At midnight,” Jihoon says with a sure smile on his face.

**(Jihoon)**

This is supposed to be a romantic date, which is why Jihoon decided to do something a little special. He and Jungkook had dinner together and even watched a movie—Alvin & the Chipmunks: Road Chip. Jungkook insisted on paying for everything because actually brought his wallet this time—something he insisted was very uncommon for him to do. Jihoon, however, wasn’t having it, and he paid for the movie. Since they had dinner at one of the ten-dollar buffets downtown, both prices were around the same.

“I thought the movie was cute.” Jihoon says as he walks with Jungkook to their next destination. They go with walking to the New Year’s party because it’s actually in a club that’s relatively close to the movie theater.

“It was.” Jungkook says. “Theodore reminds me of you. He’s tiny and adorable.”

“Then I think you’d be Alvin,” Jihoon tells him.

“Why?”

“Because he pretends to be a badass, but he’s actually a real softy.”

“Since when have you seen me be a badass?” Jungkook asks.

“I haven’t because you’re always really shy around me.” Jihoon tells him. “But Yoongi hyung always warns me to not let your sweet front fool me. There’s a badass Jungkook hidden underneath the shyness.”

Jungkook busts out laughing. “It’s true, though.” He says. “I’m always getting in trouble with Hoseokie hyung. Especially when we travel for dance.”

He nudges Jihoon. “But I think you’re putting up a front, too.” Jungkook says. “Something tells me that you’re somewhat of a badass, too.”

Jihoon smiles. “If I am, you’ll have to bring it out of me.” He tells the younger. “I’m fairly obedient and follow all the rules. It’s how I was raised.”

“I’m willing to accept that challenge.” Jungkook says. “By the way. When did you start calling him Yoongi hyung?”

“Yesterday,” Jihoon says. “When I came to work after being sick, we went out for ice cream, and he told me that I only have to call him boss when we’re at work. Since he’s my hyung, I should call him Hyung.”

“See? I told you—” Jungkook stops. “Wait. You were sick yesterday?”

Crap. He didn’t tell Jungkook about that.

“Yeah, but it’s fine.” Jihoon says.

“Are you okay?” The younger asks. He instantly puts a hand to Jihoon’s forehead, probably looking for a fever. “We don’t have to go out if you’re not feeling well.”

He’s so cute. Worried about Jihoon over nothing.

Jihoon lowers his hand. “It’s fine,” Jihoon says again. “It was just a stomach bug. It passed.” He smiles. “I’m fine.”

“You should have told me.” Jungkook says. “I would have come over and taken care of you.”

“But you had a date.” Jihoon reminds him. “I didn’t want you to be thinking about me while you were on a date with someone else.”

“But I was.” He almost swears he hears Jungkook say under his breath as the younger starts walking again.

“What?” Jihoon catches up to him.

“Nothing,” Jungkook says. “It’s just…I forgot about the date yesterday is all.”

**(Jungkook)**

Jungkook is fine with being the last people to arrive. He had a long, wonderful conversation with Jihoon as the two of them walked over here, hand-in-hand. It feels like a real date, and Jungkook loves that. “Do you want anything to drink.” Jihoon asks Jungkook when they arrive in the club.

Jungkook shakes his head. “You can’t drink since your driving.”

“I’m not drinking,” Jihoon assures him. “I asked if you wanted anything.”

“A blowjob.” Jungkook says.

“Okay, I’ll be—what?” Jihoon almost shrieks. “I don’t—”

“Hyung,” Jungkook cuts him off. He’s fucking adorable. “It’s a shot. It’s got, like, creamy colored liquid with whipped cream on top. If you ask the bartender, he’ll know what you want.”

Jihoon eyes his suspiciously before turning around. “Okay…I’ll be back.”

He’s a year older than Jungkook, but he’s never heard about a blowjob before. Jungkook sure got lucky finding a fucking adorable and innocent one.

He’s just…god, he’s fucking cute. Jungkook smiles as he watches Jihoon walk away.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Jungkook hears Taehyung say from behind him.

Jungkook whirls around to see Taehyung standing in front of him with Jimin next to him.

“No, he’s not.” Jungkook tells them. “Not yet.”

“Are you mad at me?” Taehyung asks.

Jungkook cocks his head to the side, confused. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I kind of…” Taehyung starts. He doesn’t finish with words, instead, he just points at Jimin.

Jungkook quickly shakes his head. “I got what I want. Jimin hyung is happy as fuck with you,” Jungkook assures him. “And I am this close to having that cutie as my boyfriend.” Jungkook points off in the direction Jihoon headed. “As long as you don’t fuck this up for me, I have no reason to hate you.”

“Okay, but I asked if you were mad at me. Not if you hate me.” Taehyung reminds him.

“Just wish me luck, Hyung.” Jungkook says.

“Then good luck,” Taehyung says with a smile.

“For what?” Jihoon’s voice comes from behind Jungkook.

“Oh, just with my New Year resolution,” Jungkook says as he turns around to face the shorter one.

“Oh? And what is your resolution?” Jihoon asks.

He hands the shot over to Jungkook, and Jimin and Taehyung leave them alone.

“Oh, um…” Jungkook hadn’t completely thought this through. “I want to learn to drive before the end of next year. Hopefully get a car.”

Yeah. That’s a good one. Jungkook mentally pats himself on the back for coming up with that so easily. On the spot.

“I can help,” Jihoon says just as Jungkook downs the shot. “I mean, I can drive. So I can teach you and be your tutor if you want.”

Jungkook smiles. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“By the way,” Jihoon says. “That little bitty shot costed six dollars, and you downed it in an instant.”

“Come on,” Jungkook says. He nudges Jihoon so he’ll turn around and follow him. “I’ll buy us some cola to make up for it.”

“How much is the cola here?” Jihoon asks.

“About six dollars.”

**_2016 January 1 (Jungkook)_ **

“Now that our date is officially over,” Jihoon says as the two enter Jungkook’s bedroom at the end of the night. Jungkook requested for Jihoon to stay the night, and Jihoon seems a little too excited when he agreed. He said something about not wanting to go back to his place tonight. “Care to tell me how your date went yesterday?”

“First,” Jungkook says. He leans down and kisses Jihoon. “Happy New Year.” He says. He crawls onto his bed and lies down, exhausted from their long day. “And second, the date yesterday went really well.”

“Did you feel anything?” Jihoon asks. He climbs onto Jungkook’s bed, and he rests his head on Jungkook’s stomach. “When you kissed her?”

“I didn’t.” Jungkook says. “I mean, I didn’t kiss her.” He admits. “She wouldn’t let me because—”

“Because?”

“Hyung, do you get the feeling that I’m in love with someone else?” Jungkook asks. It’s really been bugging him ever since Hyejin said that to him.

He feels Jihoon shake his head against his stomach. “No,” Jihoon says.

“Hyejin noona said that I was in love with someone else,” Jungkook complains. “I don’t understand because I’m completely over Jimin hyung. My feelings for him—I mean, I still care about him, but I’m not in love with him.”

Jihoon sighs. “You’re an idiot.” He says. Jungkook feels Jihoon push himself up from Jungkook’s stomach, and the elder’s face is right in front of his a few seconds later. He presses his lips to Jungkook’s, and that kiss lasts for maybe tens seconds. “It’s not Jimin.”

Realization dawns on Jungkook, and it almost feels like a ton of bricks being dropped on him—but…just not in a bad way. Kind of like a slap in the face or something? Anyway…Of course Jungkook knew that he liked Jihoon, but never would have thought that he was in love with the designer.

“I’m sorry,” Jihoon apologizes. He sits back, crossing his legs in front of him. “That’s was uncalled f—”

Jungkook shuts him up with another kiss. One that has seven billion fireworks going off in Jungkook’s mind as the elder makes a small noise. Jihoon tilts his head to deepen the kiss, but it doesn’t go any further than their lips just touching. “You’re right,” Jungkook breathes when he pulls back. “It’s you.”

Jihoon smiles. Jungkook smiles. “Jihoon hyung.”

“Yes.” Jungkook doesn’t even get the chance to finish his question before Jihoon gives him an answer. “Yes, Jungkook. I’ll be your boyfriend.”


End file.
